mecfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Legends Wiki
Welcome to the Galactic Republic/Confederacy Independent Systems Encyclopedia The collaborative website about Republic and Separatist soldiers that . thumb|300px|right|Funny Star Wars Video ; Clone troopers * CC-5052 * CC-1004 * CC-3636 * CT-27-5555 * CT-6734 * CC-2224 * CT-21-0408 ; Battle droids * B1 Battle Droid * B2 Super Battle Droid * BX-Series Droid Commando * IG-100 MagnaGuard * OG-9 Homing Spider Droid * T-Series Tactical Droid * OOM-Series Droid Pilot * Aqua Droid ; Other * Senate Guard * Old Republic Trooper * Senate Commando * Weapons ; Vehicles * AAT * AT-TE * Venator-Class Star Destroyer * Munificent-Class Star Frigate ; Planets *Mustafar *Coruscant *CLW:MOS *Forum:CLW:User Agreement & Notice *Forum:CLW:Copyright Notices *The wiki receives a new main page design * *NEW!* Now You can add Stormtroopers, Imperial Admirals, and Imperial Vehicles * *NEW!* Vehicles and Weapons are now avalible for purchase! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below; even just a stub counts. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *Clone Trooper *Clone Wars Adventures *User:Indianasean *User:AnyGuy *User:Imperials *User:TK-999 Clone Trooper- Clone Troopers were the main foot soldiers of the Galactic Republic from 22 BBY- 19 BBY. They fought in the battle that was named after them, The Clone Wars. They were clones of a Mandalorian bounty hunter/ mercenary, Jango Fett. Read more > The Republic/CIS Wiki is a wikia about any Republic or Confederate soldier introduced in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, or the Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie and ongoing TV series. Please do not write about LEGO or non-canon soldiers, nor Jedi, Sith and bounty hunters. You can also add items from the Clone Wars Adventures MMO. Note: do not ad spoilers. Indianasean 06:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page. Now if you are a council member (bureaucrats, commander, captain, officer, adminstrator, etc) we will hold scheduled meetings on Talk:Clone Trooper Council I have made a Clone Rookie Council for rollbacks, logged on users, sergeants, lieutenants, corporals, rookies, privates, and cadets. Members of the Clone Trooper Council are welcome to post on the Clone Rookie Council. The clone rookies' meeting will be held by me on Talk:Clone Rookie Council. What is you favorite version of clone trooper armor? Phase I Phase II ARC Trooper Armor Katarn-Class Clone Commando Armor What is you favorite type of battle droids? B1 Battle Droid B2 Super Battle Droid BX-Series Droid Commando T-series Tactical Droid __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse